


College Way

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent Parent, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bets, Brothers, Dating, Femslash, Happy Ending, Library, Living Together, Multi, Musician!Dean, Parties, Pining, Poetry, Whipped, artist, english lit, large family, librarian!cas, musical therapy, painter!Cas, parentless, snarky!Sam, teen!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking down mainstreet always held a sense of wonder and adventure. With the street preformers, college students, and everything inbetween. All though the actual street name wasn't mainstreet, it was College Way. Cheesy, yes, but it was true. Castiel would walk down the street every day to go to class, and watch the other students play and fall in love. Maybe he'll fall in love here one day too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Those Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my lovely side project! My other story takes presidents but this will be updated! xo

 

College. A time to leave home, go out into the real world. Get a taste of freedome, study abroad, make life long friends, get a degree to land the job of your dreams. Live in a dorm room the size of a small childs playpin, eat food that tastes like it's been in a greese fryer for days, and drink till you're in the drunk tank waiting for one of your friends to sober up enough to bail you out. Making memories you'll never forget, but always forgetting to call your own mother until you're broke and have been living off purely top ramen for three days straight. Staying awake for two days in a row when cramming for an exam you know you'll flunk, followed by the eighteen hour sleep induced coma.

They say when someone goes to University, they're always running from something. Their past, reputation, friends or family, sometimes a combination of things. Gabriel ran because he was, "Tired of the constant oppression and stict authority." Whilst Anna ran because, "If I stay in that town one more minute my brain is going to explode." Castiel was different. He wasn't running from punishment, or tired of his hometown. Infact, he loved his hometown and through the first few weeks of classes he started counting the days until Thanksgiving break due to being homesick. Thankfully, the three siblings all went to the same University, so family was never far away. But Castiel was running from something. Something only his older sister knew about.

As she called it, he was running from his _big fat gay crush._

All through high school, Castiel pined after someone, who was according to Gabriel, "Way out of his league." So he never said a word, just admired from a distance. He would try to stop the flutter in his stomach whenever he'd come into the library and ask where a certain book would be. Sure, he worked in the library, but it didn't mean Castiel didn't feel anything other than a platonic aquaintanceship. Every day Dean came in, would switch the books out, and leave, while Castiel was digging himself a deeper and deeper hole. Yet he didn't care. Sometimes he'd allow himself stupid little fantasies where the man would come in professing his love and stealing him off to never be seen again. That was something he was taking to his grave.

Someone snapped their fingers infront of his face, "Hey, Cas, you in there?" He came back to reality. Laying in his bed, with papers spread all around him. Somehow he must have started day dreaming. His eyes met Anna's, "Yes?" He asked simply, while trying to gather his thoughts. _How long had he been doing that?_

"I just wanted to come check on you, we haven't talked since school started." She frowned, but he only shrugged. Aside his absent roommate, he'd never had his own room, so he'd grown to like it. Victor, albeit a good guy, was annoying. Castiel couldn't care less about his plan to become an FBI agent, so he was thankful he spent most nights with his girlfriend in her apartment off campus. Growing up, Castiel had shared a room with the youngest of the family, Luke. He's a year behind Castiel, but much more devious. When he and Gabriel were together, it was pure chaos. The Novaks were lucky they weren't closer in age than they already were, or the world may have been conqured over night in one swift blow. Four year difference was just enough to keep the world from destruction, for now, at least.

"Castiel, talk to me. Best friends, remember?" She frowned, sitting down on the end of my bed, being sure to not sit on any of Castiel's papers or notes, knowing how anal he could be. He liked things organized and orderly. Much different from most of his family, except for Anna. The way they act together, they could be twins, if they didn't look so different. Anna was born with fire red hair and big brown eyes, while Castiel had brown hair and blue eyes that could pierce into your soul. Biological opposites, but were twin like in every other aspect.

"I'm okay, just a big change." He had a small smile on his face, mostly longing to just be alone for a little while longer. After nineteen years of being in a house crowded with people, the silence was welcome. The summers between coming back to school would drive him mad. "I have to get ready for my biology lab, sorry." He frowned, gathering his papers into a neat stack in a swift motion.

"Oh, yeah, of course." She said while getting up, her hands up defensively. "Call me later, alright Cassie?" Castiel nodded, despite the hated nickname. She'd coined it years back when a teacher mistook his name for a girl and called out "Castiel--Cassie?" People gave him a hard time after that, mostly trivial things like Cassie baby, and little lady, but some were a little harsher like faggot.

Half way to class, Castiel's only non-biological friend at this school calls him out.  
  
"Chuck, hey, haven't seen you in a while." Castiel smiled as Chuck fell into the same stride pattern.

"You either, how's things with Victor?" Chuck asked smiling while shuffling his books in hand, most of them were for pleasure so Castiel guessed he'd just been at the campus library.

"Thankfully, theres nothing to report, he's been off with his girlfriend all the time. Thank God." Castiel looked up at the sky smiling, not that he had any specific beliefs (though in the presence of his mother he was Catholic.) he was just overly thankful for Victor's absence. Chuck and Castiel parted ways at the fork between the Arts portion of the campus, and the science.

` "Time for biological torture in the name of Dean Winchester." Castiel mumbled as he pushed open the door and was met with rows and rows of lab tables. His was in the second last row on the left. Sitting behind the one and only Dean Winchester. His high school turned freshman curse. Or crush, however you want to put it. When he saw Dean Winchester the first day of biology lab, he about had a panic attack and excused himself from the room. Sitting behind him every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday is torture. Castiel can't run away this time.

Settling in to his seat, he fumbled with his notebook slightly as Dean slid into his seat last second before the teacher cleared his throat.

"Today, I'm assigning lab partners for this terms first large assignment. We're going to be creating your partners biological family tree. Things that were put into the pot to create your partner, so to say. Family dirt and all." He said firmly while collecting a piece of paper off his desk, "Class will end as soon as you've been assigned a partner to get a head start on this project." That got a reaction, getting out of lab extremely early was always good news. Names were said left and right, while people fumbled to meet their partner. Cas absently mindly stared at Dean's back blankly, just listening for his name. Whilst Bela Talbot was staring at Cas making connections from her spot next to Castiel.

"Castiel Novak, Dean Winchester." No. No no no. No! Castiel's heart was going faster than a car on a nascar track. As Dean turned around and flashed his signature smile that melted every girl and half the guys during high school. College didn't change a thing, maybe he was even more dazzling. His green eyes were something that initially caught Cas' attention when he walked into the library early in the morning before school. Cas had been sleepy sitting at the front desk with a book sat out infront of him, studying for a test in 6th period. When he looked up from his book he didn't see his sturdy build or his flashy smile. It was his eyes. From that day on he fell deeper and deeper in love with the owner of those emerald green eyes. It made his sleepy mornings much nicer. They never spoke, nothing more than a glance and smile as Cas swiped the books through the scanner. He doubted Dean even remembered him, not even knowing his name. But Cas rememebered.

Cas stood as Dean rose from his lab seat to face Cas. Reaching out his hand, Cas grasped it, shaking it twice. "Dean Winchester, name and nightmare?" He asked with a cocky grin. Cas looked at him slightly puzzled, which only made Dean smile more. "It's a joke, what's your name?"

Cas made an 'o' with with mouth, "Uhm, I'm Castiel." He said with a shy smile. He could feel butterlfies in his chest reaching all the way down his fingers and toes.

"Can I call you Cas?" He asked as they were walking out of the building with their things in their arms and bags. Dean had a bag slung over his should over his side. It looked simple and made of leather. Cas noted it was filled with notebooks and papers, unlike Cas' sturdy collection in his hands.

"Yeah sure, Cas is great." He smiled, not many people called him Cas but it was his favorite nickname out of the ocean of nicknames he's had over the years.

"I actually have studio time right now, but can we trade numbers and meet up later?" Dean asked with his charismic auroa radiating around him. Cas nodded and traded numbers with Dean. As he was walking away Cas felt like he'd been graced. He made his way to the commons off College way, to sit in the grass in relax. The sun felt amazing on Cas' skin laying back staring at the clouds. He barely noticed when someone sat next to him, until she spoke; softly and easily.

"You're in love with Dean aren't you?" She asked, Cas looked at her with guilt in his eyes, nodding softly. He recognized the girl. The infamous Bela Talbot, man-eating, party throwing, extraordianare. Everyone knew her parents were murdered when she was a teenager, but most people don't know how abusive her parents were.

"I can get Dean Winchester to fall in love with you." She said with a smirk on her face, very sure of herself and her talents.

"Really?" He whispered, sitting up to be face to face. She was a pretty girl, long dirty blonde hair that curled at the end. Light green eyes. The kind of girl that his mother was always pressuring him to date. But he couldn't bring himself to tell his mother he was gay.

"Definitely."


	2. Don't Be So Gay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bela and Cas get to know eachother, maybe just a little too well in Cas' case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be Home Soon Dean is finished! So this is officially my main project! Woo!<3

"How?" Castiel asked leaning toward her with question and a hefty amount of doubt. He knew for a fact that they weren't friends, and even if they were she couldn't force him to love Cas. It just wasn't possible. She smirked while grabbing his hand, leading him through crowds of people to a dorm hall, Leviathans. She was in room twenty three, with Charlie Bradbury. Legendary hacker, cancels classes and changes grades for pay. She could cancel your three hour lecture twenty minutes before, while drunk and blindfolded.

"Charlie, this is Cas. He is going to be our new best friend. Project Dean Winchester." She smiled, Charlie smiled back brightly. "Oh that'll be easy, this one's a cutie." Charlie said examining Cas.

"Hi Cas, you'll be safe with us. Straight as gay porn, me anyway. Her, well, she likes anything with a heartbeat. Sleep with one eye open." Charlie said with an innocent smile, spinning around in her desk chair, red hair flowwing around. Cas felt nervous, he's gone from being alone nearly all the time, to in two girls dorm with them plotting his love life. Though Anna would be glad that he's left his room, and will probably be surprised he didn't melt when the sun hit him like in a bad vampire movie.

"Dykes!" Someone yelled as they passed the door.

"You would know!" Bela called back sticking her middle finger out the door. She looked back at Charlie and Cas while rolling her eyes.

"Those bible thumpers down the hall are going to be the end of me." She groaned as she flopped onto her bed. Charlie motioned toward her own bed, telling Cas to sit. "I'm gonna kill 'em. They'll find the bodies and I won't even lie I'll just say yup I killed the sons 'a bitches." Bela complained, which only made Charlie laugh.

"Good luck with that." She said as she turned back to her computer bringing up her online RPG game. "Charlie shut that shit off we have to make a game plan!" Bela said, hurling her pillow in Charlie's general direction, but hitting Cas instead. He was stunned for a secnd before grinning at her while throwing it right back at her.

"Cas here has balls!" Bela shouted with a smile on her face, "Dean Winchester won't know what hit him!" Both statements made Cas grin ear to ear.

"Where'd you guys meet? Cas and Dean that is." Charlie asked while still enthrawled by her game.

"I worked in the library in high school, he'd come in every morning and I'd stare at him like he was a superstar or something. I doubt he even remembers me.." He trailed off with a tinge of guilt, Bela picked up right where he left off.

"Hun, if he doesn't remember a face like yours he's an idiot." Bela said with a tsk at the end, sitting up on her bed, "We just have to get him to like you. That's where the problem lies. He may hook up, but the boy never dates. Until now of course." She said with a cocky grin and a sly wink.

"My dear Castiel, think of us as your fairy godmothers of _sex_. When Dean Winchester mutters the word I love you, run back here like you're cinderella right before midnight to tell us we're the best friends in history. Not before saying it back of couse." Bela told Castiel, who was mentally noting this all down.

"Okay time for the predate interview. Forget all that be yourself bullshit, never be yourself the first time you go out. Second time, maybe, third, okay. But the first time you don't want to scare them off." Bela stated, "But don't act like someone else entirely or they won't get the right idea!" Charlie quickly added.

"So what are you majoring in?" Charlie asked, going into full interview mode as if he was going for a job he knew he'd never get.

"Visual Arts, Painting." He said firmly, which made their eyes brighten up. "Dean's a musical major, this is perfect!" They said completely in unision which was slightly eerie. "He did say something about studio time, I just didn't know what for." Castiel smiled, blushing slightly from the attention. Living in a family of seven, there was hardly ever time focused on one child or parent for that matter. Michael was one for the rules, Gabe was too much trouble for their quiet church going parents, same goes for Luke. Anna and Castiel kept to themselves, Anna playing music while Castiel painted in their own studio. It was supposed to be Anna's bedroom but in the end they both just piled in Castiel and Luke's room to sleep (Until they renovated the basement to be her new bedroom to provide her with feminine privacy.), then spent all their waking time in their now roomy open studio. They chose her room over the basement because of the windows that stretched nearly the whole length of the room, along with the bayseat that was perfect for curling up on with his sketchbook and charcoal while Anna would sit across him with her guitar and song book. Occasionally Castiel helping her with lyrics due to his knack for poetry that he was now turning into his minor. Though displeasing to his father, who thought degrees in such frivelous things would never land him a stable job. Though he'd said the same to Gabriel and Anna as well. In their fathers mind, only Michael had chosen safe college choices. Business and law. Working in the family store, which was only afloat because their rich grandfather gave him pity filled I-told-you-so money.

"So Art kid, tell us about yourself." Bela said, popping a piece of gum in her gum with a loud smack.

"I'm from Lawrence, not too far from here. Two of my siblings go here, one's senior in high school, and the others twenty eight, helps my dad with the family business. Something I'll never be doing." Castiel groaned even at the thought of working at a hardware store for the rest of his life. He'd rather put his head through a canvas. That's saying something, because those were expensive.

"I've been painting for years, when theres a brush in my hand the whole world makes sense again. I can make it be whatever I'd like, sometimes I prefer it to reality." He admitted, leaning his head over the beds end. From this position he could see into Charlie's closet. Seeing the normal shoes, heaps of dirty clothes, a...foam sword? Until his phone buzzed in his pocket.

**{From:Anna Banana. Dude this guy can sing! Like pantie-dropping sing! -Multimedia message attatched-]**

Castiel clicked download, "Apparently some guy in the music department really sing. And aparently she's spying again. Sorry, my sister. Anna."  
  
"Well I want to see!" Bela said from across the room.

"Here, I'll hook it up to my computer!" Charlie offered, Castiel handed his phone over, after digging through a drawer she found the right cord and the video player popped up. Charlie adjusted the volume before pressing play. The camera angle was awkward, but if anyone could tell who's back it was, it was Cas. He had been staring at it for weeks afterall. Except instead of being bent over a lab table, he was sitting on a stool with a guitar in his hands.

"Guys, that's Dean!" He exclaimed, shooting up. That just made everyone look at the screen even closer.

" _Did you add up all the cards left to play, to zero, and sign up with evil, Angeles_?" He sang, going on verse through verse until the camera was pulled the room and was focused on Anna. "If you don't marry that man, I swear I will." She said wide eyed, then it cut to blackness.

Everyone was as wide eyed but only Bela was cracking a mischievious grin. "Getcha' in the lady parts, Novak?" Which made everyone laugh.

"He's seriously good." Charlie gaped.

"You didn't know? You guys have known eachother for eons." Bela said with a raised eye brow, "She's our way in by the way, she knows him and his best friends. Benny, Ash, and Jo. Our little _spy_." She said endearingly.

"He never let's anyone but teachers hear him, he says it's stage fright but I think he's hiding something." Charlie admitted, giving Cas his phone back, who saved the video while smiling down at his phone.

"Blushing like a virgin, aren't we?" Charlie poked, making him only blush more.

"God you've got it hard, this isn't some school girl crush huh?" Bela asked, Cas nodded slowly. "I really like him, theres no rhyme or reason for it. I just.. Like him." He smiled, glacing around the room, eyes landing on the clock.

"Shit, I'm late for work!"

"I'll come with you!" Bela said excitedy, knowing all Charlie was going to be doing is playing RPG's and telling Bela to study.

"You sure? It's at the library." Castiel said with a smirk of his own.

"I read, you ass! Come on, lets go, before you're fired." She said following Cas out, when they got outside they started in a dead sprint towards the universities library. Crashing through people who cursed after them, only Cas yelled apologies. Bela just ran fast, screaming woo's and "Get out of my way!" Castiel was faster, much faster, but Bela kept up surprisingly well, considering she was in heels. Maybe he could convince her to go on runs with him, since no one else could keep up.

Cas clocked in as Bela waited at the front desk for him.

"Hm, good people watching spot." She observed from her seat on the couter, as he walked out from the backroom, smelling of old books and cheap coffee.

"Duck!" She said between grit teeth.

"What?"

She picked up the dictionary next to her, threatening him with it, "Duck!" She shouted, gaining everyones attention, including Dean Winchester's.

"Hey..Cas..Bela, you okay?" He asked, slowly taking the dictionary from her.

"Shit." She breathed, "Yeah just telling Cas that I'll be over..." She looks for the closest place she can spy on them, "There!" She says pointing toward the reference section, sliding off the counter dashing away, tripping over her heal in the process, but catching herself before the hit the ground. Smooth, Castiel thought.

"Do I even want to know?" Dean asked with a grin. Cas shook his head, "Definitely not. Do you need something, Dean?" Cas asked, while trying to get his heart to stop beating so fast, not wanting it to pop straight out of his chest.

"Yeah actually, do you know where I would find the book 'Tale of Two Cities' around here?" He asked nervously. Why would he be nervous? He's Dean Winchester for Christ sake. People on this campus worship him more than anyone else, and he was only a sophmore. It about killed the female portion of the campus when word came round that he was gay. There was practically a week of morning among the female population. It had been the same in high school. Someone like him didn't have to worry about coming out in highschool. People would sooner jump in the trash on the own acord then bash Dean Winchester.

"I do, actually! Classics, in the eight-twenty area. In the back, but not by the windows.." Castiel said with a confident grin. As Dean thanked him walking away, Bela leaped up from behind the three foot shelf where she'd be crouching with a giant grin of her own. She gave him a thumbs up before coming back over to him at the inquries desk

"You didn't vomit! That better than my first project." She made an inaudible shutter, making Cas laugh. "I'm glad the bar was so high." He mocks, leaning over the counter, as she sat on it, his shoulder against her side.

"I have a feeling I'm going to like you, Castiel. You snarky little shit." She joked, mousing his hair, "Does it ever look less...I just had sex?" She asked, making Cas chuckle.

"Never."

"You're lucky he already likes you." She scoffed, which made Cas' jaw drop.

"You're crazy." He accused.

"That may be, but it's aside the point. That boy has it hard for you. I know for a fact he knows where that book is. He's read it more times than I've masturbated." Cas face contored into a disgusted mess.

"I didn't need to know that!" He said, utterly turned off.

"God you're so _gay_. It's human, sue me." She said unabashed.

"How do you know that he's read it so many times, anyway?" He inquired.

"It's Elementary, my dear Watson." She said in a dramatic british accent. "Actually I've seen him with it in class every single day, worn to hell." She snorted, making Cas 'Ahh.'

"Why would he lie?"

"I'm sorry are you from Mars? HE LIKES YOU!" She shouted, gaining attention from a good portion of the library, which made Cas' face light up like the sky on the fourth of July after Gabriel's gotten in the liquor cabinet. Gabriel's the guy that buys an armys worth of fireworks and sets them all off until sun up, possibbly burning down your dog house in the process. They'd tried banning him from all sales of fireworks, but he'd just get them illegally which only ended in a bigger mess. He'd start tying them together making his own creations, everyone was surprised he wasn't going into pyrotechnics. The fact that he was going to school to become a social worker was shocking in a bad way, and good. But either was his parents were proud. The black sheep was becoming the only child who had a promised career in the next ten years unlike Cas or Anna. But this was college, and for now they were happy and healthy. That's all that matters.


	3. It's Happy Hour Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the end. Oh god not the end.

Dean walked through the door armed with "A companion to Medieval poetry." A book he would absolutely never read, but only brought it home because Cas had told him it was one of his favorites while Dean was in the library this afternoon. He'd originally gone in planning to get "The Pickwick Papers." by Charles Dickens, he'd have to rate it his second favorite book next to Tale of Two Cities. Dean's favorite core classes was English lit. But nothing could top Musical preformance and psychology. His career plan since freshman year has been Musical therapy, ever since it helped Sam so much after their mother died in the house fire. Though both of them wished something would of helped their father. He killed himself the year Dean graduated, that's when Dean became Sam's legal guardian and decided to stay in Kansas, going to state instead of going to school in New York. His brother lost both his parents, he wasn't going to lose Dean too. He could never do that, putting him in the system. Not for some stupid music school in New York.

"Sammy! I'm home!" He called, tossing his keys on the coffee table among the pile of books he's checked out over the past week _just because Cas said he liked them._

"What'd you bring home this time? Dr. Suess? Oh no of course not, maybe your _dignity_." Sam said sarcastically, coming into the room with his head in his book and a half eaten strawberry poptart in his hand, leaving crumbs along the way.

"Very. Funny. Poetry, thanks." Dean said rolling his eyes, dropping the book on the kitchen table, never intending on reading it. He may love poetry, but tonight was not the night.

"Dude. You've been whipped longer than the devils been in the cage and you're not even getting laid." Sam teased, flopping onto the couch with his book and poptart. Dean hit Sam in the back of the head as he walked by.

"Ow! You jerk!" He yelled, hurling his poptart at Dean's head, thankfully missing, going into the side between the fridge and wall where neither of them could reach, even with Sam's sasquatch arms.

"Bitch." He shot back while pulling out his phone to call for take out. He wasn't in the mood to cook after today. Benny and Elisabeth fighting all afternoon across the hall occasionally being called in to play ref, Ash getting a bar fight at three last night, calling him to come get him, Jo grilling Dean for not telling her about Ash, "It's my boyfriend I should know if he gets arrested for christ sake, Dean!" Sometimes he wonders if living in the same apartment building was a good idea, they'd made the descion when they found out Dean was going to state with them afterall. At first it was Sam and Dean, Jo, then Benny and Ash. But when Ash and Jo started dating Benny moved into Jo's old apartment. But then Elisabeth moved into him a few weeks before school started.

"Oh Dean, this Friday I've got plans, don't wait up. Because we all know you'll be here. Alone." Sams devious grin just frustrated Dean, especially knowing he was right. Sam had been on a snarky smart ass streak since this school year started, since Dean's pining over his high school crush had grown to a whole new level. It had been okay to go into a library every day for a guy when he was sixteen, now he's nearly twenty in university and he still was up to the same trick. At least they were on a first name basis and actually talked. Much better than high school, with the awkward pining from behind the reference desk.

"Shut up, you shit. I'm going to go hang out with Ash, don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"You mean have sex?"

"I swear I'm going to kill you, and they will _never_ find the body!" Dean yelled as he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

 

"Cas, open up!" Bela yelled, pounding on Castiel's dorm door, thankful for the savior from the horror that is Victor. He'd been talking about criminal law for over an hour, and by this point Cas wanted to do something very criminal to that man with his own baseball bat and maybe even a giant dorm wide fire to burn the evidence. Or kill himself with the bat. He hadn't decided which yet.

Opening the door the wave of relief hit him like the ocean, "Oh thank God!" He shouted, kissing her on the lips, cupping her cheeks.

"Uh, wow. Now I can say I've kissed a gay guy." She said, shocked, "Not that I've ever wanted to say that. _Ever_."

"Yeah, yeah. Victor, I'm gone, goodbye! Don't drink yourself to death!" He slammed the door before Victor could reply, not wanting to hear anything he could possibly say. Cas didn't care if he was about to tell him that he'd won the lottery last night and had forgotten to tell him. Because he'd give up half a million dollars if it meant getting away from him, even if he had to kiss Bela to do it.

"I need alcohol. _Now_. And lots of it." Cas said quickly, stressing every word to the fullest extent Cas could possibly muster.

"Well good, because Charlie and I are going to The Cap and Gown for happy hour." She said happily.

"But it's four oclock.."  
  
"Do you want alcohol or not."

"Yeah okay, let's go."

* * *

 

"Dean, you know Sam's right. Next guy to come through the door, you have to hit on. I don't care if he's straight and, or a midget. Hit. On. Him." The emphasis was like bold letters in the news paper, both of them turned around in their booth to watch the door. As the door opened he took in a sharp intake of air.

In walked two ladies followed by a guy. Sexy bed head.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ash yelled, dropping his head in shame. "You know what, I stand by what I said. Go hit on him."

"Are you crazy, no! He'll think I'm a creep! He thinks we met this week!" Dean said in a hushed shout.

"Well I sure rememeber when you saw him, you didn't shut up, and still haven't." Ash complained.

" _Jo are you kidding me? You're abusing your broken apendage power!" Dean shouted as Jo piled every book in her locker into Dean's arms. The four of them had a rule. If any of your bones are broken you can officially have any of them to do anything, no reasons or questions asked._

_"Dean Winchester, you're the reason my foots broken in the first place!" Jo shouted, punching his arm. This, was unfortunately true. They'd been playing Hocker. Hockey and soccer in one. Dean had been playing dirty and the next thing they know her foots in the lake and broken in two places. He had to carry her to the hospital himself. The incident at least made his father get off his ass. Sure it was because he was pissed beyond belief for breaking a girls foot playing a stupid game they invented in the seventh grade. But it was better than the same expression he'd been wearing since his mother died._

_"Okay, okay. I'm sorry okay? It was an accident!" He defended as she slammed the locker shut, readjusting her crutches._

_"No, it wasn't! You set your stick on fire. I'm pretty sure that requires a lighter, and I do believe you used a libreral amount of lighter fluid, and hand movements." She sassed, sticking her tongue out at him. If it had been any other girl, she probably would have broken every bone in his body and burned everything he loved infront of him laughing like a maniac._

_"That part was intentional, yes. But the breaking your foot part was the accident!"_

_That's when he saw him. He was running down the hall in a button up shirt and jeans. His hair was perpetually sex hair, had a giant grin on his face, and had giant blue eyes._

_"Holy shit." He whispered, dropping the books._

_"Dean, what the hell!" Jo yelled in pain, he may or may not have dropped the books on her broken foot._

_"Jo I'm sorry but, I gotta go find out who he is!" He yelled as he ran after the guy as she was yelling his name in frustration. She was going to kill him later. But if the feeling in his gut was saying anything, it was saying he needs to know that guys name. He was fast._

_As he rounded the corner he saw the guy enter the school library, so he followed him in._

_"Castiel, you're late! Again! You need to stop running before coming in here, you're covered in sweat, don't get it on the books!" Misses Ackles complained with a grin on her face. She was older than the school and nicer than a nun in a cathedral._

_So his name was Castiel._

_Castiel slid behind the counter and sat down in the chair. Dean walked up to the counter and smiled, saying the one and only thing he'll say to Castiel until college. Even though Cas will never rememeber it._

_"Do you know where the Tale of Two Cities is?" He asked quietly._

_"Yeah, the classics, past the computers on the left." Castiel smiled at him, pointing in the right direction._

_"Thanks."_

_It soon became his favorite book._

Dean went up to the bar order five shots, downing each in a quick sequence. That was the only way he was going to get through this. Drunk and stupid. When he came back to the booth with Ash he was running through possible things he could say to Cas. Everything sounded cheesy and overdone. He wanted it to sound good. Great. By the time he found something suitable to say the alchohol was hitting him hard. But so was the false sense of confidence.

He slid into Bela's side of the booth across from Cas with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Cas, you know you're _really_ hot."

Not at all what he intended but he was rolling with it. Castiel's jaw dropped along with Charlie and Bela's along with a small oh my god from the latter.

"And you're really, _really_ drunk, Dean." Cas countered with a laugh, taking a sip of his illegally purchased beer. That's the best part of this bar. No one cards. Especially when you leave a tip.

"And you're still hot."  
  
"Dean let me take you home."

"Yes! Please! I've wanted you to do that since high school!"

"What?"

"Cas I've been into you since high school, I came into that library every day just to see you. Hell I'm doing that now, just because you're there!" He said slightly louder.

"C'mon, you're drunk and don't mean anything you're saying." He said standing up, along with Dean and Bela. Dean started walking toward the door while Bela pulled Cas aside.

"Castiel Novak if you don't take advantage of that sweet piece of gay ass that's practically throwing himself at you, I may kill you." She whispered frantically.  
  
"Bela he wouldn't remember it and it would ruin everything. I actually like him, not tonight." Cas walked back to Dean, leaving the bar. It was quiet and cold outside, they were walking down College way, shoulder to shoulder.

"Cas, I didn't tell you the whole truth. I don't just like you, I love you and I don't know why. It's been driving me crazy for a long time, I'm pretty sure my brothers tired of me bringing home ancient poetry, and not even talking to you." Dean stopped, staring at Cas.

"I'm in _love_ with you, Cas!"

"You're not going to remember this Dean, you're drunk off your ass. Where do you live?" He asked rolling his eyes, but silently screaming like a girl on her wedding day.

Dean stepped a foot closer to him, "Right." He closed the space, "Here." Pulling Cas into a slow kiss.

When he woke up on his kitchen floor at 11 in the morning, he didn't remember a _thing_.


	4. The Date That Never Became.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A insane night, the date that never became, and an accident.

  
Hard cold tile floor and an itchy wool blanket his grandmother made made as his parents wedding present. This only mean's one thing. He got drunk and did something stupid. Problem was, he couldn't recall a single thing past walking into the Cap and Gown with Ash. This was not good. The last time he had a black out he woke up he was in a garbage bin near his studio. It ended up he'd gotten drunk and wroten a beautiful song. It had gotten into a higher musical program. So nothing bad truly happened but it was an embarassing morning.  
  
Sam walked into the kitchen yawning, stepping over Dean for the fridge.

"Dude, I can't believe you did this." He mumbled

"Wait what did I do?"

"You don't remember?" Sam asked, shocked. So much happened last night, and he didn't remember a damn thing.

 

* * *

 

Waking up on Bela and Charlie's floor wasn't what he planned for that day. But Victor had officially kicked him out of their dorm room. Locked the door and had a screaming match, saying Cas was a pretentious art student who drove him crazy. Then Cas told him that Victor was a self absorbed criminal student, which was the end. He pushed him out of the room screaming that he was a jackass, throwing his belongings into the hall. When he locked the door, Cas felt lost. The first person he called was Dean, even though that he'd just put him to bed, drunk and confessing his love.  
  
But he made his way to the building, half drunk. "Cas, move in with me."

"He won't say that tomorrow, Dean, just help me get to a hotel." He mumbled, holding his stuffed giraffe his mother gave to him as a child. Since then his mother has changed so much that he barely recognized her. But the giraffe reminded him of his real mother.  
  
"Cas just stay with me, don't be stupid." Dean complained.   
  
"Are you sure?" Cas asked nervously, knowing full well that Dean could wake up tomorrow morning and want him out.

That explains the clothes andall the belongings on the couch, including the stuffed giraffe. But where's Cas?

* * *

 

"Cas, come over here right now. Scratch that, sleep with him, but then come over!" Bela yelled into the phone.

Thats how Cas ended up in Bela and Charlie's room in the middle of the night. Minus the sex.

"Cas you have to sleep with him. You love that man and he loves you and said I'd get you laid for god sakes." She said frustrated. Charlie was covering her head with a pillow, extremely annoyed with the both of us.  
  
"Bela no you didn't, why do you want me to get laid so badly?"

"That's none of your business!" Bela yelled, leaving Cas full of question.

"Okay, you know you what, I'm going to that bar. Good night." Cas decided, shutting the dorm room door behind him.

Cas got very drunk that night, and couldn't figure out how to get back to Dean's apartment last night after circling a few trees for an hour and ended up on Bela and Charlies floor. But at least he could remember what happened the next morning.

* * *

 

Sam sat across from Dean, today. Full of power, ready to mess with Dean's mind.  
  
"You banged him."

"WHAT?" Dean shouted, terrified.

"Said it was the worst fuck of his life and left."

"Really? The worst? Because I know for a fact he slept with Collin Ford in high school, and I also know for a fact he's a horrible fuck."

"No,I'm kidding. And ew, disgusting. You asked him tomove in since his roommate kicked him out." He couldn't tell if he was glad or terrified. Better than worst fuck of his life though. But this way he'd have excuses to talk to Cas but what if he does something embarrassing. He could ruin everything in one brisk naked sleep walking. Sam never let him live that one down.

"This is going to be interesting isn't it?" Sam asked, leaning back into the couch.  
  
"Definitely.." Dean said, trailing off. This wasn't going to be good, "I need a drink."

"Aren't you going to be late for bio lab?" Sam ask while putting his feet up on the table, which Dean swatted down instantly. They eat there!

"Yes, don't do anything stupid, Sammy. Because I may kill you if you do." Dean warned.

* * *

 

Dean walked into the room sheepishly, "Mr. Winchester, so glad you've graced us with your presence. Please take a seat with your parner." Dean laughed nervously, cursing himself for taking the smallest class. He always thought if he was late to class in college no one would tell, hundreds of kids in a huge room. When you get later into the years, the classes become smaller and smaller while the professors became more and more sarcastic. Dean and Cas going into their third year of school. Nineteen going on twenty.

"Sorry I'm late..and for everything." He whispered to Cas as he started getting out his things for this class, a textbook and the sheet of questions for the project.

"It's okay, Dean. Though not every guy screams I love you before the first date." Cas laughs touching his neck, making Dean blush.

"Cas, do you want to get coffee with me after this?" Dean asked, edging toward Cas slightly, who edged back.

"Definitely." Cas replied smiling, their hands touching slightly on the table.

"So do you want to start doing some questions?" Dean asked, Cas nodded.  
  
"Where are your parents from?" Cas asked smiling, making Dean gulp.

"Uhm, Lawrence Kansas. You?"

"My mothers from Pontiac, and my dad's from Otawa."

"Any history of mental illness?"

"Um, yeah. Depression, only my dad, Sam, and I though." Dean answered truly, sniffing slightly. "Actually Sam was mute for a few months after my mom died in the fire. Musical therapy is the only thing that got him talking again. It's why it's what I want to do. Help the Sam's of the world. Why do you want to be a painter?"

Cas took Dean's hand, "That's actually really sweet, Dean. I want to be a painter because I want to create something beautiful." Dean smiled at Cas, squeezing his hand.

Dean read the next question, "How many generations are alive currently in your family?"

"Three, two of which that I never see, you?"

"Just one. Grandparents died young, and so did our parents."

"Any history of heart disease or cancer?" Dean asked to avoid talking about his parents. "None on mine."

"My great-grandfather died of a heart attack but that's all."

When class ended they walked out together, intent on walking together to Heavenly Cafe down the block together when Dean's phone rang. It read Sam Winchester.

"Can I meet you there? It's my baby brother, he wouldn't call if it wasn't important." Dean asked frowning slightly. Cas nodded, walking ahead of him. He waited at the coffeeshop until they kicked him out, when he came home neither of the brothers were home. It was slightly worrying. He wasn't in biolab the next day either. Cas was starting to get worried about them both, trying to avoid thinking about it. Though after Dean told him he loved him, it was hard to not think about him. It was like a guilty infatuation.

* * *

 

Dean was starting to get a headache from the hospital lights, and the nurses were pissed that he'd pulled all the plastic chairs together for a makeshift bed. His body ached from that, kind of making him wish that he'd slept on the floor instead but he saw a little kid pee on that very floor so he wasn't going to risk that. He'd been waiting here until Sam was cleared for visitors after surgery. The kid had a concussion, broken leg (In three places), and a nasty cut on his arm. He must be sailing from the morphine drip Dean had to sign for.

Regretably, he'd dropped his phone when he ran to his car to get to the hospital, and had no money for the phones. He couldn't call work, Cas, Sam's school, anyone. They were off the map.  
  
Dean's favorite nurse, Amy, walked out with a smile. "You can come in now, sweetie. He's asking you to not be mad." It's impossible to not be mad, but he nods and follows her down the long hallway behind the swinging door. The flickering light was offsetting, but when they reached the end of the hall he felt an overwhelming sense of relief as she opened the door. Dean could see his idiot brother laying in the hospital bed, looking higher than the empire state.

"Dean! Hey!" He said excitedly, waving. High, he was definitely high. Why did he sign for the morphine drip, the kid was high after doing the stupidest thing of his life. Thats like giving a kid cake for kicking for you in nuts.

"Samuel Winchester, since the motorcycle didn't kill you, I may." Dean growled, gesturing to his closed fist. "What were you thinking, digging out dad's old motorcycle?" He asked disaprovingly. Their Dad had gotten that motorcycle when he was going through his midlife crisis.

"I was trying to impress Jess, okay man?" He mumbled scratching his neck.

"All this for a girl man? Did it work?"   
  
"Oh hell yes." Sam laughed, "And now I can play the sympathy card." For a kid who skipped a grade, this kid was stupid but also an evil genius. Maybe by the time he graduates that'll level out, because if not he may take over the world.

"I was worried about you, Sammy." Dean whispered, his voice was raspy. What Sam didn't know is that while he was in surgery Dean was trying his hardest not to cry, even talked Nurse Amy's ear off. Sam was all he had in this world. Sam was his world. The stupid soccer games, pining after Jess ever since he was bumped up into her grade, and torturing Dean about Cas. His geeky little brother who skipped a grade because he was crazy smart and was always supposed to make good decisions, made the best mac' and cheese, reminded him so much of their mother, and kept Dean going every day. If he lost his little brother he wouldn't have anything else left. He'd probably knock himself off like he'd thought about many times after his mother had died. But when his dad finally did, he knew he never could because now he was Sammy's guardian, his brother. He could never leave him.

"I'm sorry Dean." Sam said truthfully.

"Never do that me again, okay?" Dean asked, slightly begging. They both noticed it but neither said anything. Sam could see how Dean's cheeks were slightly sunken in and the bags under his puffy eyes. A lot how he looked after they lost their mother, and then father. Not that he'd ever admit that. If anyone asked, he'd say it was hard but he was okay. But when he told Cas that he had depression, it felt..relieving. Vunerable, maybe, but definitely relieving to finally tell someone besides Sam or the college counselor he'd been seeing these past few weeks. He'd been on medication all through high school, up until now. Every now and then he brings up possibly going off, but then a new tradgedy happens. First his father died, then he crashed his car, and just a few weeks ago he lost his long term job. Thankfully Bobby offered him another at the auto shop, which kept him and Sam afloat. But Dean had no idea how they were going to pay for the hospital bills after this. The amount of overtime he'd have to work was staggering, hell would freeze over before the bank would ever give him a loan.

Dean pulled Sam into a hug and kissed his forehead, "Don't do anything stupid like that, ever again. You may give me an early heart attack or stroke." He whispered, ruffling Sam's hair.

"Definitely wouldn't want that." Sam whispered back, smiling, "Still mad?"

"Oh yeah, oh _yeah_."


End file.
